


Reset

by ShadowIsEm



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 needs a hug, Choi - Freeform, F/M, I love him, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Saeyoung, it's basically just 707 remembering, reset, this is like really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowIsEm/pseuds/ShadowIsEm
Summary: No matter who you end up with, what you say, how many of my hearts you shatter. I still love you. I feel that I always will and I can't wait for you to be on my route once again.





	Reset

**Author's Note:**

> (Another Mystic Messenger one. This is on Saeyoung, Luciel, or 707. In case you weren't aware yet, 707, is the most aware character of the group, he's like the Sans of the RFA. He's pretty aware that it's all just a game and that after each romance you reset. Therefore, he loves you IN EVERY SINGLE ROUTE. This is based off that. Just so you know 'MC' is Main Character.)

_Ah_...  _Again with this? I see... Who was it this time then? Yoosung? Jumin? Jaehee? Zen? Or perhaps V? Maybe Ray... Or... Me?_

_I'm not sure at this point... It's all the same thing over and over with you MC. You spend 11 days with us then you leave and start over. I don't remember everything that happens but I know I've lived this all before. I know your name. I've said it so many times. I love it each time I hear it... Do you think about it? The fact that you're choosing us one by one until you've completed all our routes. Good and bad?_

_I wish we could have more than 11 days._

_Regardless, I savor each and every single second I get when we talk. Whether it's us talking and joking around in the chatroom, me reading through your messages with the others, you questioning my bizarre personality._

_I love it all. Because... It's you._

_No matter who you end up with, what you say, how many of my hearts you shatter. I still love you._

_I feel that I always will and I can't wait for you to be on my route once again._

_____________

She was unsatisfied. She's completed almost all the endings to each character and she was still unsatisfied. All the DLC's were complete, she had gotten her accomplishments, invited over 30 people to the parties but she was unsatisfied.

She wanted more. She would find herself max speeding through all the chats that weren't with him. She was taking his good route for a second time.

He was fascinating.

Behind all his smiles and his ridiculous humor, he was a broken man just begging for more. More love, someone to love him. God she loved his character. She loved his goofy voice, his stupid jokes and his bubbly personality.

She wanted to love him for his good and bad side. She really did. Through all the other routes her heart was with him. She wanted more of him. The DLC's and 11 days were great but...

**707 has entered the chatroom.**

707: BEEP BEEP BEEP

707: HERE HE IS!

707: HERO PROTECTING YOUR HOPES AND DREAMS!

707: THE MAN

707: THE MYTH

707:  **707**!!!!

MC: ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY DEFENDER OF JUSTICE

707: AH! ALL PRAISE!

Jumin Han: Could you not encourage him MC?

707: AH! The cat mom approaches!

707: MAKE WAY

707: FOR HE HAS CUSTODY OF MY SWEET ELLY

Jumin Han: Elizabeth the 3rd, I have told you a great number of times not to refer to her as 'Elly'

707: Elly sounds more sweet tho

Jumin Han: I don't recall naming her for you

MC: Elly is a lot shorter than Elizabeth the 3rd...

Jumin Han: You do not like her name?

707: MC agrees with me!

707: Two to one for Elly!

Jumin Han: This was not a negotiation Luciel

707: Elly it is then!

MC: Yay for Elly!

Jumin Han: Elizabeth the 3rd

707: Elly!

Jumin Han:  **Elizabeth the 3rd.**

707: Fine fine whatever cat mom says.

**Jumin Han has left the chatroom.**

707: Awwww

707: He left me!

707: So mean!

MC: so sad meow T-T

707: Ha ha

707: I like the way you talk

He clutches the phone tighter as he considered what he should say.

707: I always like what you say

MC: What do you mean?

Seven stared at the screen as his heart pounded in his chest, wondering what the fuck he was trying to do. He couldn't be so sentimental. She wasn't on his route was she? No she's been awfully close to Yoosung... or was it Jaehee? He couldn't tell. He got jealous not matter who she spoke to.

He couldn't help it...

707: ...

707: It's nothing!

707: Just a compliment!

707: I'm a nice guy after all!

...

MC: Seven are you okay?

Shit. He noticed water on his screen and he quickly rose his arm to his eyes, wiping at the fog that collected at the corners of his eyes.

707:  **No**

707: I dont think i am

Mc: Luciel? What's wrong?

Fuck. Don't call me by my fake name. His tears were flowing like a river down his cheeks at this point and he couldn't bother to try and rid himself of them.

707: Say... My name.

MC: What?

707: Say my name. I know you know it. Say my name.

707: Say it

707: Please MC

707:  **SAY MY NAME**

MC: Luciel...

707: the other one

 _Please._  He was so desperate. What the hell was he doing? This wasn't in his script at all. He was going haywire, and he had no control of himself anymore. He wanted her for himself. For more than 11 days, for more than a week. He wanted her to be his and his alone.

MC: ...

**707 has left the chatroom.**

He screamed and threw his phone across the room, pathetic sobs escaping his lips as he trembled in self pity. This sucks. This seriously sucked. How long would he have to go through with this pain of loving her relentlessly and being dropped the moment his route was complete.

Vanderwood seemed to have heard the scuffle and entered the room, looking at Seven with an almost bored expression. "What the hell are you whining about? Hey, if you just got the work done-"

"Get out! Get the fuck out and leave me alone! Fuck off!" Seven started throwing whatever he could get his hands on, not really giving his fellow agent the time to react and his only chance was to comply to Seven's request, calling him a crybaby and idiot before shutting the door.

He was wailing at this point. The hands over his face didn't make his weeps any quieter. It was ridiculous. He was ridiculous. What did he expect? He didn't deserve to be happy for longer than what he was given. Whenever he spoke to her... he was happy. But knowing that once she's gotten everything she can possibly get, she's going to leave. Isn't she?

Shit.

Seven whined a moment longer before he heard his phone start to ring. He slowly stood up and walked over to the device, picking it up and staring at the name on his screen.

He swiped to answer and leaned on the wall.

"Sorry about all that!" He laughed, tears still streaming down his face. "I guess I just got a bit emotional back there. It's so dumb isn't it?"

"Saeyoung..." his heart stopped as he heard her say his name. "Saeyoung... Saeyoung I'm sorry", she whispered and he slid down the wall, let out a weak laugh that almost sounded like a choke.

"MC..."

"You... You din't forget me?" Seven whimpered and slapped his palm over his mouth as he backed up into the wall, curling up into a quivering little ball.

"I'd never forget you Saeyoung..."

"Oh", He breathed out a happy sigh, closing his eyes for a moment and lowering his hand from his mouth to grip at his shirt.

"0h... I i s33, tahts releeeevinG010001001010000107070101"

"Sae-"

___________

His eyes opened and he was staring up at the ceiling. He waited for a moment before he slowly ascended from his position, looking around his room with a heavy stare. It was a mess, as always, Vanderwood should come by soon and do her usual cleanup.

He smirked.

At least Vanderwood is useful for one thing. 

His phone buzzed and his eyes shot to the screen, seeing he received a message from V. He spread out his arms and let out a small 'mewl' sound before he swiped the phone into his hand and opened the message, his eyes growing significantly darker as he registered the words before him.

_You know you can't do that Luciel._

_I know it hurts. But you know that using your memory is off limits. When the reset is administered you have no choice but to follow the instructions. Trust me, I hate this just as much as you do._

_Just... Try to forget._

What was he talking about? Seven rubbed his eyes and pouted lightly before opening up the new chatroom. It was strange to see everyone in a chatroom at once, everyone excluding V. 

"Tch", Seven scoffed as he pulled on his normal chatroom façade. Everything seemed normal until he noticed the unfamiliar account in the chatroom.

_What?_

He immediately leaped from his bed and darted to his computer, looking through external applications to look in on this new member while simultaneously remaining active in the chatroom.

_User interface:_ _MC_

_Entrance command: -Force access entry-_

Huh? MC?

Suddenly the room shrunk around him as his head exploded with a pain that was beyond any comprehension and he clutched his head, dropping his phone onto the keyboard as he wailed out a loud cry.

"What the fuck?!" Images flashed through his mind, memories, scenes, messages.

-Error 707-

His eyes flashed and a faint pout remained on his lips.

"Ah..." He let a gentle smile rest on his lips as he sunk in his seat.

"Welcome back MC... Whoever you're going for", a tear pierced at the surface of his golden eyes. "Whoever it is this time... I promise I won't get in your way again", He clutched at his chest as he sniffled.

"For as long as you're happy... As long as they don't hurt you... It's fine by me", He closed his eyes and leaned back before picking up the phone.

_I'll love you no matter what._

_______________


End file.
